The Black Panther
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sam and Jack get trapped together on a planet and as things turn out for the worse, help comes from a strange girl.


TITLE : The Black Panther

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I created this story for my pleasure and the pleasure of others.

SUMMARY : When Jack and Sam are trapped on a planet and Sam breaks down, a strange thing happens and help comes from a very strange girl.

DATE : 17-01-2002

AUTHORS NOTES: :****Many thank yous for Katie (my awesome betareader) and the one's who helped when I needed it. Thanks honey's!!!!!!****

* * *

General Hammond climbed up the stairs to the briefing room. He sighed. Today's going to be a hard day for a certain Colonel, he thought. He nodded to a passing airman as he entered the briefing room.

He went to stand at the window, looking down at the ring in front of him. It was amazing; sometimes he thought that it was all a dream.

Turning around, he started pacing the room and stopped in time to see the clock tick towards 07:09. SG-1 was late…again. He took a deep breath and looked at the stairs, waiting for his team to arrive.

He smiled when he heard the familiar voices of SG-1 coming from the stairs. It seemed that they were in a very lightened mood, judging from all the laughing and giggling from Major Carter.

"Sir. I'm not laughing," he heard her say clearly amused by something.

"No? Well you're making a very good impression of it," the Colonel didn't seem to find it amusing.

That team they could be confusing as hell.

"Err…Jack…where are your shoes?"

"Well, Danny, ask the Major about that one. Ow! I can court-martial you for that, Carter!"

"Sorry, Sir. You know it's dangerous to walk around just in your socks."

"Yeah, do you have to step on them then?"

They all entered in a good mood. There was O'Neill practically bouncing up and down as he came in. Energy levels WAY too high. "Good morning sports fans!"

The General only nodded at him and when he looked down, he noticed that Colonel O'Neill walked around in his socks. "Colonel. I'm afraid to ask, but where are your shoes?"

They all placed themselves around the big table, looking at Jack.

Jack grumbled. "Well, Sir. Carter and I were jogging on the surface and well I kind of stepped in…you know. We were already late for the briefing so I didn't had the time to put on another pair."

The General shook his head. "There are rules concerning your uniform. I hope someone steps on your toes so you learn a lesson, Colonel."

"Someone just did. " He glared at Carter, who rewarded him with one of her best smiles.

General Hammond ignored the bantering that was going on between his Colonel and Major. "Well, let's get to business. Colonel, I have something to do for you and you are not going to like it."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, no Sir. I cleaned the toilets last time-" That sentence was oozing with sarcasm.

"Colonel, would you let me finish. Well, within one hour a small group of children are coming to visit the mountain and until you go to P3X-569 you are going to guide the children around on the top levels."

Jack's eyes widened in horror, then he snorted, not one bit amused. "I'm a USAF Colonel, not a babysitter."

Sam started to laugh, she could picture the Colonel going crazy between all those screaming children. But she stopped when Jack gave one of his death glares. "Ahem."

The General cleared his throat to get attention from the duo. "Colonel, I don't want to argue. It won't take long. After that we'll debrief again about P3X-569."

Sam looked at her Colonel, he was not a happy camper. "Don't worry, Sir. Children are always friendly when they are at another place than home. I have experience with that."

"How do you know?" Jack snapped, still peeved.

"My brother has kids," she replied, indignant at his tone.

The General turned to her. "Well than you are going to assist the Colonel. Dismissed." Hammond walked out and nodded to Daniel and Teal'C whom seemed to enjoy the discussion going on in front of them.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh at Sam's expression. If only he would have had a Kodak-camera to take a picture of her. That picture would have been so nice to put up in the mess hall, together with all the other funny pictures of SG-1.

Sam felt herself slip out of her officer mode and smiled at the Colonel. "Well, Colonel. Let's see those kids, I know you're thrilled to meet them."

Jack smiled at her sarcastic crack. "Oh, yeah."

They both smiled at each other as they went to the door, which Jack, in an unexpected show of cheeky chivalry, opened for her. They walked through the corridors, each deviating to their respective personal quarters to change into their formal dress blues. Minutes later they were waiting by the elevator that would take them to the top levels.

Jack stepped in after Sam and was glad to find the elevator empty. He pushed the button and placed himself next to Sam, nearly touching her. He was happy, bored but happy. So happy he wanted to sing a song…well not that he had this big memory to even remember a song but he did remember this one.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…coconuts…I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts."

Sam's eyes widened as she turned her head slowly to look at him.

Jack stopped and raised his eyebrows. "What, never heard someone sing?"

"Oh, is that what you're doing?"

"Don't push it, Carter. But hey I'm in a good mood." He clapped his hands and grinned.

Sam shook her head but laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed. It's just that…it's so old…don't you know another more up to date song?"

"You've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." He sang, trying to hide his amusement and a little pride he actually could get away with that.

Sam couldn't help but laugh and Jack knew she would. If someone would ask him what his hobby was, he would say: 'making my major laugh'.

She gave him a serious look, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, for crying out loud."

"Hey that's my line," he quipped, pointing a daring finger at her.

"That's what you get when you work five years with a certain colonel."

"Admit it, you love it!" Jack said with a grin while they stepped out, to enter another elevator.

A lieutenant looked at them with a frown. It wasn't every day you saw two officers laughing together. He nodded at the man whom he recognized as the famous Colonel O'Neill; and he smiled at the woman, her name slipping his mind, but he knew that he heard a lot of gossip about these two…could it be? He asked himself as he turned around to see the Major gave him a playful slap on the arm, while he grinned at her pushing her in the elevator. Could it? Nah.

Jack pushed her in and laughed with her. The ride didn't take long. As they stepped out he looked down at his boots, remembering the early morning walk with her. Nothing special just a friendly walk. Oh , did he wish it would have been more. His thoughts were interrupted by Carter.

"Oh, there are the kids…oh my," she grabbed his arm and placed a hand in front of her mouth. Shock written all over her face.

Jack gazed back at her, eyes wide. "OH MY GOD…I thought he said a few kids."

"A few, forty. What's the difference…come on let's have some fun, sir."

Jack took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of the group of children who were chatting away happily.

The kids all turned their heads as they saw the two impressive officers approaching them. Their eyes wide as they looked at all the shiny things on their uniforms.

Jack smiled as he and Sam gave the wondering group a standard AF greeting.

"Good morning, kids. My name is Jack O'Neill and I'm a Colonel in the USAF. This is my major; Samantha Carter. I'm here to tell you all about Cheyenne Mountain Operation Center, or as we call it, CMOC. CMOC contains elements from NORAD, USSPACECOM and AFSPC. You may have noticed that the military tends to talk in alphabet soup. The major will explain this to you as she is way smarter than I am."

That got some chuckling from the young female teachers admiring the handsome Colonel. They both looked at the tall blond standing next to him or as he said it, his Major. Inwardly they felt jealous.

Jack turned to Sam and gave her a dashing smile and a small nod. "Ma'am."

Sam stepped forward and smiled at them under the watchful eye of Jack, who only looked at her, admiring her.

"Right. USAF or the United States Air Force is what we work for. Now, the NORAD or North American Air Defense, are here to protect us from any dangerous things, like…"

One of the kids stepped forward. "Slimy aliens?"

Sam gave the young boy a smile and nodded. "Yes, slimy aliens and all those other things that might come out of space. Than the next one, which is a few levels lower in the mountain is the USSPACECOM, or as the smart ones might have guessed, United States Space Command. They deal with everything from outer space."

"Like NASA?" A pretty young girl with two ponytails asked Sam.

"Yes, but we're smaller and women rule here."

She was awarded with a snort of Jack and many grins from the teachers.

"And what about the AFSPC?"

"It stands for…maybe one of you know?" She asked while looking around in the crowd. A boy stepped forward and he reminded Sam of a smaller version of Daniel. Brown hair and eyes, glasses and yeah, well the word geek came to mind.

"I do. AF stands for Air Force and I think SPC stands for Space Communications?!"

"Almost, it's Space Command. We command some of the things that float in outer space. "

Jack snorted. "Yeah, like satellites and other much too expensive stuff although very cool."

Sam looked beside her at the Colonel and gave him a little smile. "Well, if anyone has any questions the Colonel will be happy to answer them for you."

Now this time a teacher stepped forward and raised her hand. "How, do you address her? I mean they told us that even a woman is addressed as Sir."

Jack thought about that for a minute. "Sir is the standard way to address both male and female officers in the USAF, but I address her as Major or Ma'am."

The woman nodded but kept questioning, trying to have the attention from the handsome Colonel all for themselves. "Err, are there many females in the Air Force?"

Jack smiled and looked at Sam who was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "More and more. Women are even with men here. They are smart, and well it is proven that women have this instinct that we men don't have. It's quit useful in battle, hey, it's true."

Sam smiled up at him, knowing that he was trying to express his admiration but failing miserably. "Well, we're going to take you to the first set of elevators. The cargo elevator is much bigger so we can fit in with the whole group."

She turned as she heard the teachers give the kids a warning to listen closely and to follow us. She looked back as she saw the blond teacher walking right behind the Colonel. She shook her head and sighed. What was it with that woman? She grinned at the Colonel's reaction as he noticed his stalker. He came walking between her and the wall, making sure the woman couldn't pass him. He rolled his eyes to her. "Carter, help."

Sam smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders. They stopped at the elevator and Sam gave them information about the lower levels, preparing the kids for what was to come. As they all entered Sam was pushed to the back wall. When they were all inside Jack pushed the button to close the doors. The teacher came to stand beside him, her body lightly touching his, and he rolled his eyes at such blatant maneuver.

Jack looked at Sam and than pushed through the crowd until he stood in front of her.

"Having some problems, Sir?" She said only for him to hear.

He bowed his head to her ear. "Ya think?!"

The doors opened and a group of seven airmen pushed themselves in.

Result? Jack was pushed against Sam, who was now pinned between the wall and him. He put both his arms next to her head and pushed himself away from her, not wanting to crush her.

Sam felt her face flush. She wanted to hide it and looked down, she looked straight at…oh my…she quickly averted her eyes and looked up, right into his chocolate brown eyes…oh help. She needed to get out as she felt the warmth creep through her body.

The elevator stopped and the uncontrolled kids ran out of it, pulling Sam and Jack with them.

Jack took her elbow to support her and to keep her from falling. She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He only smiled and then turned to the crowd, guiding them through the corridors and keeping Sam next to him. Their tour ended after many 'oh's' and 'wow's' from the children. They both answered the last question before saying goodbye.

"Where do you work?"

Jack sighed, here goes. "I work for a very big project."

"Space?"

"You could say that, yeah."

Jack and Sam said goodbye and went back to the first set of elevators to go down at level 26.

"That wasn't so bad after all. You're good with kids." Sam gave him an admiring smile.

Jack returned it and shrugged his shoulders. "Once a father, always a father."

"So, you think we're going to get to P3X-569?"

"Yes! I'm bored out of my skull. I could use some excitement and battle, adventure is also nice."

Later that day, SG-1 walked in to the embarkation room, waiting for the Colonel to arrive so they could depart for P3X-569.

As Sam was talking with Daniel, she turned and watched as the Colonel came walking in, trimmed, in uniform, sidearm and boots gleaming.

He came right up to them. "Good midday, Campers." He said with a grin.

He turned and walked up the ramp as he heard the general's 'You have a go.'

SG-1 stepped through the Gate and after the familiar wild ride arrived on the planet.

Sam watched the Colonel as he stopped, turned around, turned around again and sighed. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a gate standing in the middle of a desert."

"Sir?"

"Carter, look around. Tell me what do you see?," he quipped spreading his arms to prove his point.

"Err…trees."

"Exactly, and you know how I hate trees!"

Daniel now entered the scene and started cleaning his glasses, eyeing Jack carefully. "Well, actually, err…Jack. You shouldn't hate trees. You should be thankful. They do…well they have…oh how do I explain this easily?"

"Trees have the possibility to give us fresh air and therefore are very important." Teal'c's matter of fact answer made Sam suppress a laugh, knowing this annoyed the heck out of the Colonel.

"Thank you Teal'c." He nodded.

Jack touched Teal'c on the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Teal'c on whose side are you anyway?"

"I am standing next to Major Carter, O'Neill."

"No what I meant…forget it. Than why can't they be in, I don't know purple or pink?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Daniel a daring look.

"All plants are green, they are green because of the circle of…hmm…Sam, care to explain?"

"Carter," Jack warned her, feeling a banter coming up between the two of them.

"What?"

"This is where you come in as my 2IC to back me up."

"Actually, they're right, sir.

"Traidor."

"No, Sir. I mean I can't live without them as much as I would like to see them in a different color sometimes."

"Let's just forget what I said and move on."

Jack started walking, Carter following closely.

"Moving on to forget the subject - he always does that when he knows he can't win a discussion"

"I heard that Danny-boy. Well, you tend to be ver-"

GGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

"Wow, what was that?!" Jack in combat mode, kneeled to the ground, grabbing his gun., Carter following his moves while Daniel and Teal'c kneeled down beside them.

"I believe it is the growling of a panther."

Sam squatted Jack's arm. "Sir, look. It IS a panther…my favorite animal…they are so-"

"-mysterious," Jack finished her sentence. "One of my favorites too. It seems not interested in us, but let's keep an eye on it because I'll be damned if I end up in it's stomach."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack started walking, his team in his footsteps, keeping a careful eye on the animal. He could see in the corner of his eyes that it was following them, but somehow he felt no threat coming from the animal.

BANG BANG

Even as he let himself fall to the ground, Jack's eyes shot up to search the horizon for a possible threat, but couldn't.

"Sir, over there."

He turned his head to look at Carter, who was laying on her stomach next to him. She pointed to the left of them. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the Black Panther fight with a couple of … whatever they were. The 'things' looked like some kind of demons. Ugly, tail and horns, it reminded him more of the Devil himself.

Sam watched in awe as she saw the beautiful creature struggle for its life, with success. One of the demons ran away, signing something with its ugly hands. After only a few seconds a horde of those ugly things came their way, totally ignoring their previous enemy.

The devils started shooting with some kind of fire based weapon, nearly hitting the team. The impact was so hard that it made a hole of one-meter circle.

Jack grunted, as he knew they were sitting ducks. The demons were still far away, but closing. He turned his head quickly as he instructed everyone. "Daniel and Teal'c dial the Gate!!"

Daniel and Teal'c shot up and sprinted to the Gate.

As Jack stood up with Carter they started to shoot and run.

Sam looked to the gate and saw the shimmering surface appear. They would make it, if those morons wouldn't kill them first that is. She looked over her shoulder and saw the demons closing. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself down as she felt her lungs ready to explode. Only a couple of meters, and they would be safe. She ran, faster and faster. Jumping over the stones, standing on the way. Another one, she took a deep breath and jumped but miscalculated the height and stumbled over the stone hitting the ground hard.

Jack heard a thump behind him and the scream of his major. He turned with fear in his heart, thinking that she was hit. He ran back and yanked her up by her elbow, but they stumbled again, falling to the ground.

Jack knew they were not going to make it, but he didn't want to give up. Never say never. "Daniel, Teal'c go through and get help, GO! That's an order!"

Daniel looked back and hesitated; the situation was helpless, he didn't want to leave them behind, he couldn't. But he knew just like Jack that neither he nor Teal'c could help them. He ran to the gate and looked back for the last time, seeing the demons take Sam and Jack as prisoners. Maybe they aren't going to kill them, was his last thought as he stepped through the Gate with Teal'c, hoping that they would still be alive when they returned. They had to, they will. He added to his last thoughts.

Sam's gaze fell on the Gate, the shimmering surface gone. Daniel and Teal'c had made it. Someone pulled her close. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, and she knew without looking that it was Jack. She looked up at him, his expression one of turbulent anger.

They began walking as the demons pushed them forward with their weapons.

Sam sucked in some air, still breathing heavily of her running. She walked closer to Jack, feeling a little bit safer. She looked confused as she saw the black panther following them from far behind, not to be seen but following them. She looked at it in the corner of her eyes, not wanting to betray its hiding place by turning her head and openly looking at it.

Jack's breathing became more regular as they continued to walk. He looked next to him at Sam and frowned as she was looking at something out of the corner of her eyes. He carefully watched beside her and to his surprise saw the black panther following them, carefully so it wouldn't be tracked or heard. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone again. He looked at Sam as she turned her head towards him. He saw the look in her eyes and he nodded slightly in answer to her unspoken question.

One of the demons walked dangerously close to Sam and put his foot in front of her and, as tired as Sam was, didn't see it come. She stumbled and fell to the ground. All the demons stopped and turned around and laughed a horrible shrieky sound. The laughing sent shivers down Jack's spine while he reached down and pulled Sam up. He saw the tears in her eyes, knowing she was hurt. He pulled her very close to his body, laying an arm around her waist not only to support her, but also to protect her. While they continued walking, he squeezed her with his arm, trying to get her attention and he saw her look up at him. He searched her eyes with a frown, asking a small question.

Sam gazed into his eyes, glad to have built this silent communication over the years that had helped them so many times. She knew him and she knew the question he was asking her with his chocolate brown eyes. She gave him a little smile and a firm nod. Letting him know she was okay. She looked down again and leaned against him.

Jack watched her, wishing he could comfort her. He then looked around; he saw not only big, but also smaller aliens around them. Probably the difference between the males and females…he hoped. He wished he knew where they were and what those aliens were planning to do to them. He didn't care what they did to him; he only cared what they would do with Sam. He promised himself that whatever happened he would always find her and protect her.

After an hour walking they arrived at a cave, entering it. There was no light but it seemed that those things could see in the dark. He cursed as he continuously bumped into those things and the wall. The deeper they went the harder it was to breathe but at least the darkness was lightened by torches every three meters or so.

Jack and Sam each brought a hand up to cover their noses, unable to bear the horrible smell coming from somewhere ahead.

Sam's head rolled weakly to one side as a wave of dizziness overcame her. She put her left arm around Jack's back, trying to find some more support. The stench became more unbearable and she felt physically weak. Her head continued to spin and she forced herself to walk although her knees were starting to buckle. "Sir," she whispered weakly as she felt herself sink into a faint.

Jack quickly looked down at her and saw her eyes roll back. He halted and, sweeping an arm behind her shoulders and another beneath her knees, lifted her against his chest.

One of the demons looked curiously at them and walked next to him and Sam. The alien only looked them up and down and then pushed himself through the crowd. Turning back to face them he brought them all to a halt.

Jack watched as the demon signaled the others with its hand. It then turned and pushed on something, some kind of door opened and they were once again pushed through. While walking through the opening, he saw that 'the door' had been made by rocks in the wall and had opened with some kind of mechanism.

Jack looked around when his eyes had adjusted to the light again. They were walking through a corridor with doors on each side. The smell was a little more bearable here, but it still reminded Jack of rotting meat. His head snapped up and he saw bodies hanging from the ceiling, blood trickling down them and dripping to the floor below. Jack felt his stomach turn and somehow he was glad that Sam didn't see all this. Thinking of Sam he looked down at her. Her head was resting against his shoulder and during their walk she had brought up a hand to clutch at his jacket.

He looked back up as the little aliens opened a door and pushed them in. He carefully stepped through, so that Sam wouldn't wake up. Laying her down on a blanket that was neatly folded out on the ground, he turned and saw one of the demons close the door and sat down, listening to the heavy footsteps of the demons fading away.

He looked down at Sam, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He brought up a hand, sweeping his sweat away. He tilted his head back against the wall, listening to the unfamiliar sounds.

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP

He went nuts listening to the repeated ticking, knowing it was the blood from those people hanging on from the ceiling. He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. It was covered with blood but thankfully no bodies. He had the impression that this was a prison with some kind of torturing methods. He took off his jacket, finding it hot in the cell. Just like in hell, he thought.

Sam coughed and tried to open her eyes. She felt someone touch her cheek and that someone pressed her down with his hands on her shoulders. "Easy, Carter." She coughed again and smiled at the face coming into view. "Sir, where are we?"

Jack placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up, letting her lean against him.

"We're in some kind of prison."

She brought up a hand and placed it on Jack's face. "You're hurt."

He frowned not knowing when it could have happened and saw the blood on her hand.

Sam brushed the blood away from his face and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. So, you think we can get out of here?"

Jack released her and when he was sure she would be okay, stood up and walked over to the door. He investigated it, but it could only be opened from the outside. He turned and looked around. No windows; he slammed a fist against a wall, but it was solid concrete. He stamped on the floor, same material. "It doesn't look good, but we'll get out of here, Carter."

She didn't answer, only looked up at him.

Jack came to sit in front of her. "We will, Carter. Remember Antarctica? Trust me."

She nodded and smiled, remembering. "I trust you, and as hopeless as it seems we will get out of this tor-" She stopped abruptly when they heard someone on the other side of the door.

Jack turned and placed himself closer to Sam. Shielding her from whatever was coming from behind that door.

Sam crooked her head slightly, trying to see. She held her breath as the door began to slowly creak open, letting it out with a low whoosh of surprise when a girl walked through. The girl looked at them and carefully stepped forward.

Jack was glad that it wasn't one of the demons. The girl didn't seem to be a big threat, but you never know. He looked her up and down. She was petite, had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Somehow she reminded him of Janet. The girl couldn't be older than 18, more 16 or something. He stood up, towering above the girl. "Who are you?"

"It is not important who I am but why I am here."

Jack looked back at Carter and frowned, returning his watchful eye on the girl. "Okay, why are you here?"

"I've come to get you out."

"You?"

"You wish to stay here?"

"No"

"Than follow me, the Gudrums will not attack you if you are with me."

"Gudrums?"

"Death seekers, the little demons who brought you here. Now, come or it will be too late for you two."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't. Now come stay close or you'll get killed."

Jack looked at Sam, and saw her shake her head. No Goa'uld. He looked back at the girl who was opening the door. He knew that they didn't have any choice but to trust the girl and follow her.

"Okay, you know the way out?"

The girl nodded and turned, looking down the corridor.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and walked to the girl, Jack following close behind. They continued down the narrow corridor that led into a tunnel with slime-covered walls.

Jack shivered as he could hear the echo of demon whispers bouncing from the walls. From far away he could hear a loud, horrible scream.

Sam's mind whirred, busily trying to make sense of all she saw and heard. The almost darkness caused her to feel even more anxiety than usual. She stopped and gasped as she felt some cold, thick fluid drip on her head.. She reached up to touch her, now wet, hair and brought her hand back to look at the cause of the wetness.

Jack looked at her sharply and saw her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at her hand. It was covered with spots of blood. He saw her look up and a look of terror covered her pretty face. A body was hanging from the ceiling; it's eyes staring right down. "Oh my God."

The girl looked up too and Jack was surprised it didn't shock the girl; she had seen this before. "Yes, we have to move on quickly or you'll end up like him too."

Jack quickened his pace as he pulled Sam with him.

Sam flinched as she felt something sharp hit her, she padded where she felt the pain but didn't feel anything, the pain faded and she moved on. Giving the Colonel a small nod, knowing she was okay.

They stood now, in front of the cave.

"SQUAKA, NAYA, HOEMBA YA!!!"

The girl started to run. "Quick, they found us."

Jack heard the girl groan and his eyes widened as he saw the little girl…he saw her crouch down, and…he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the feature of the girl fade away as she took the form of a black panther. "Whoa!" She had turned into a black panther and not any black panther. He swore it was the same one that they saw before, unbelievable. He looked to Sam who was looking as bewildered as he was.

Jack ran faster as did Sam. They could see the muscles move under the skin. It moved so gracefully yet so strong. They followed and saw that the demons backed away seeing the Black Panther.

They exited the cave and ran a little further into the open field. Without warning the Black Panther skidded to a halt with a cloud of dust flying around her.

When Jack could see through the cloud, she had transformed into her old self.

The girl stretched herself and walked towards them.

Jack was amazed. "Wow, does it hurt?"

The girl shook her head, her long black hair caught by the wind, twirling around her. "No."

This time it was Sam who really really wanted to know this girl that had just saved their lives. "Who or what are you?"

"I am a Mana."

Jack frowned. "What's a Mana?"

"It's the race that originally habited this planet."

"Ah," Jack nodded, still awed. "So, what's your name?"

"Kathinja, what's yours?"

Jack stepped forward, dusting his clothes off and outstretched his hand. "My name's Jack O'Neill and this is Samantha Carter."

The girl looked with a frown at his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter."

Sam smiled. "You can call me Sam, it's much easier."

The girl nodded. "Then you would like to be called, Jack?"

Jack nodded and looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand from the rays of the sun…suns. His gaze shifted slightly to take in the pristine blue of the sky and he was tempted to sigh out loud at its beauty. Kathinja cleared her throat and brought his focus back to the ground where it should be.

"I'll take you back to the gate," she already turned on her toes was stopped by Jack's response.

"That's very friendly and we are forever grateful for what you did back there but two friends are waiting for us. We just wanna go home."

The girl laughed. "Right. Go ahead." She indicated for him to move.

Jack started to walk but stopped when he past a few meters. Okay, that was stupid. He turned around to see, Sam shaking her head in disapproval. He shrugged and then walked back. "Err…I think we'll need you."

"You are right, Jack. I'll bring you there but don't count on your friends, the Gate is sealed now with a Gudrum shield. There will be no gate activation from other planets. I can open it, as I have seen them doing it hundreds of times."

"So, when will we arrive there?"

"It is two days walking to the other Gate."

"Other Gate?," Sam couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. For all she knew Earth was the only planet that had two Gates.

"Yes, we have two Gates, one with a shield the other not and that one is unguarded. The unguarded Gate is a little further away but it's still undiscovered by the Gudrums because it's hidden deep in the forest where they can't come. I'll say we take that Gate. Trust me."

Jack wasn't really sure about the trusting but he knew they had no choice on the matter. They needed to get to that other Gate. "We do."

"Now go over there and hide yourself near the trees, I will go and look if it is safe to move on. I will be back in ten minutes."

Jack watched Kathinja move with graceful steps, almost walking on her toes. He then walked to the trees making sure Carter was following him. As they stood between the trees, Jack looked back up to see a beautiful pink bird sitting on a branch above them.

"Hey, Carter look." He said while pointing up.

Sam was now seated on her jacket that she had carefully spread on the ground. She turned her head too quickly to see where Jack was pointing and she groaned as she felt the pain in her neck. She tried to message her neck to loosen the muscle, but with no success. She sighed, as the pain didn't go away. What's next, huh?

She was taken by surprise when she felt Jack gently push her head forward, placing both hands on her neck muscles. "Easy, Carter. Relax."

She relaxed, trusted him and leaned into his touch as he started to gently massage her shoulders and neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. Oh, this felt so good, no one ever gave her a neck rub and he was doing a very good job of it too.

She opened her eyes as he stopped and turned to him. She looked up at his smiling face. "Feel better?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Oh, yeah." She stood up, stretching her legs while she reached out a hand. Which Jack eagerly took and pulled him up to his feet.

Just in time to see Kathinja emerge from the forest. The girl walked up to them and smiled. "It's safe, we can move on."

She turned, walked a little further and waited for them. As Jack started to walk, Sam followed him, close by his side, nearly touching him.

Kathinja looked from Jack to something in the sky and then concentrated her attention on Sam. "Let's move, walk slowly it's going to be a long trip."

Sam and Jack nodded and moved on, following Kathinja. With every strange sound they stopped, waiting for something to appear, and when nothing did, continued their journey.

Sam kept an eye on Kathinja. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, no, but they knew so little about her. She was a walking mystery. Sam had a few questions in her mind to ask her. She opened her mouth to start one of them but was interrupted by Jack, who was thinking on the same wavelength as she was apparently. Why didn't that surprise her? She listened to his soothing voice. Yes, it soothed her. She decided to back out of this conversation and let her commanding officer do the questioning.

"Kathinja, can I ask a couple of questions?"

Kathinja stopped and turned to them, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?" She scanned the tree line and then leaned against a tree.

"Are you human?"

"Of origin, yes. Humans were destined to reproduce and populate this land, and they developed the technology to build. Soon they gained dominance over all physical things. The humans who live in this world come in different forms, but they are all humans. Some inherit their forms from their parents, while others are shaped through their experiences. When we are born we are given a Tryan, it's a form we can shape into. It is provided so we can survive. My Tryan is a black panther, each Mana has a Tryan. It could be an elephant or an ant or something else…so be careful where you step or sit. But the chance you will see one of us will be very low…very low."

Sam noticed Jack nodding, taking the information in like a sponge. "Who is the owner of the prison? I mean, who is the leader of those demons?"

"Anise."

"Someone we know?"

Sam bit her lip suppressing a smile.

"Anise, the great witch."

"We might know her," Jack quipped.

"She is evil, she is death, and she is the bringer of chaos and war. She was here from the beginning; she's one of us. She turned to the dark side of the world and gave her soul to the underworld where her slaves work. She searched for us and killed all the villages, one by one, murdering us all. Some of us survived…like me. She still searches after us. I don't know how many of us are still left. We live alone. I myself have lived alone for 5 years now. Surviving alone, not seeing one soul."

"So how have you survived all these years alone?"

"It's in my genes, I got it from my father. He was a hunter; he could pierce a man's heart from hundred meters away. He didn't know fear, hate, anger, revenge…he didn't know love either…neither do I. I can't love someone."

"Why?"

"No-one ever taught me how to love…I never received it either…my father couldn't feel emotions. That made him stronger in battle but it didn't make it easier for him. My mother was only a mate for him. He couldn't love her…"

"Do you feel emotions?"

"Yes, only the ones I experienced when I grew up."

"What's the most powerful feeling you have?"

"Hate. Hate to Anise. She's the one who killed my parents. She slaughtered the ones who were still left…we grew afraid to desire…tell me what is desire?"

Jack opened his mouth but decided he wasn't the one to answer that one. "Carter? I'm not good at this…stuff."

Sam smiled at him, understanding and turned to look at Kathinja. "Desire can be interpreted in many ways. You can have desire for good tasting food, desire for freedom, desire to go out and have fun, to mate-" Sam tried to explain but she was interrupted by Kathinja.

"Mating is desire? So, you feel desire to mate with him."

Jack's eye brows shot up and he grinned at Carter. He was actually enjoying himself.

Sam couldn't help but feel the warmth creep up in her cheeks. "Err, it's not because I'm a woman and he's a man that I want to mate with him. It takes a long time for a couple to learn each other. They have to care and love each other first, before they will 'mate'. Well that isn't always exactly true but it should be that way."

Sam didn't dare look at Jack but she saw him nod. It should be that way, Jack, she thought. Feeling a certain sadness engulf her heart.

Kathinja now frowned, uncertainty written in her eyes. She was confused. "Yes I understand but the problem with you two is?"

"Regulations is one of them," Jack said matter of fact-ly before Sam could even answer. Somehow that answer hurt.

"I don't know what these 'regulations' are, but now you're admitting you two have feelings for each other."

Jack blew out some air and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, for cryin' out loud. You don't understand."

"No, you're right I don't! What is there that stops you two? You two care for each other and I believe there is more than only caring."

Sam bit her lip, not knowing how to react. This girl was getting a bit emotional over this and she was meddling into something that was of no relevance but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to. Maybe she wanted to hear what Jack would say about that something they had left in the room. Jack didn't even notice her leaning back against a tree and frowning at him.

"And how would you know? I thought you didn't know love!," Jack knew he was being harsh but this kid was meddling into something she had no business in.

"Maybe I don't know love but I'm a good observer. The way you always protect her with your body, shielding her from any danger."

"What?"

"Maybe you don't notice but every time we hear something suspicious you go stand in front of her, protecting her, shielding her with your body. I can see that you two have been through a lot…emotionally. Maybe you're protecting her because she has been very sick and you almost lost her."

Jack's eyes widened while Sam held her breath. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it. Sickness leaves trails of darkness over a person. She's been very sick recently and it killed you seeing her like that…or maybe the thought of losing her. So you protect her, not wanting to lose her."

Jack just looked at Kathinja. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

Sam saw him open his mouth but then close it again. She felt uncomfortable but Kathinja was right. These two days are going to be fun, she thought. She was so ready for Jack. And maybe it was because she was so well trained at keeping her emotions back and her professional front up that she couldn't bring herself to tell him she loved him. When the time was right, she would tell, but not just yet. She knew that the information he had just received was a lot for him to take in, in just a few short seconds.

Kathinja started to walk again and after a silence heard Sam ask her a question, the question she knew would be asked.

"What happened to your family?"

"I ran away with Jolene, my friend. Leaving the burning houses behind us. The last thing I heard was the scream from my mother…oh…that horrible scream…after she was burned…alive…I ran away…I ran away not even trying to help her."

Sam walked over to Kathinja and softly touched her arm trying to give her some comfort knowing how it felt to lose someone close to you but Kathinja stepped back braking the contact. "There was nothing you could do, Kathinja"

"Yes, there had to have been a way…maybe I could have transformed myself into a black panther and…," Kathinja shook her shoulders. Lost.

Sam gave her a harsh look, knowing how this guilt game worked. It had worked on her heart for a long time. "And what? Go inside the burning house and get killed yourself? The reason you're alive…think of it as a sign…a sign to move on."

"Move on with what?"

"Your life."

"What life? Do you think I want to live like…this?" Kathinja sighed, not wanting to talk about it further. The conversation ended. Period.

All that was left was a glance of understanding between Kathinja and Sam. Kathinja knew that the other woman had awoken something in her. Something she had hidden deep in her heart and may not have been a bad thing. The girl started walking, nodding at Jack when she passed him.

Sam started after Kathinja but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Jack's hand on her arm, turning her towards him. He gazed at her, trying to read what was there in her eyes for him to see and she hoped she gave it him. The sadness, the understanding, the need, the love and the amazement she felt for this man in front of her.

He nodded and dropped his hand. Simple as that. A small nod, eyes moving to her lips and back to her eyes and he walked away, going after Kathinja. Getting ready to go home.

She could only hope he got the message. The message that said that she needed him. The latter conversations with Kathinja had started her thinking. What about those regulations? What about her feelings for Jack? Or even more important what about his feelings for her? What would it take?

After a half an hour of silence, Kathinja turned and looked at Jack who was taking off his jacket. She came to walk beside Sam, looking at Jack. "It sure is hot out here."

"It's better, than freezing your butt off, though had some good memories of that time though."

Sam just smiled at Jack. A certain sidearm comes to mind. She couldn't help but grin now.

Kathinja watched the two humans interact. They were so different from her parents. So bonded yet so far away from each other. This distance, these regulations they talked about. She was happy she didn't have these regulations. Something that kept two people from loving each other. From being happy. Being free. It was evil.

"Well, I'm not complaining at least I'm free," she said trying to coax the subject again.

"Free?," Jack eyed the girl.

The girl smiled. "Yes, I can do everything I want out here."

Jack smiled back. "Not everything, there are some things you just can't do alone."

Sam eyed him.

"What?" He shot back in his perfect Jack manner.

"Like what?" Kathinja asked not getting the knowing looks between the duo.

"Err…like twister. Ever played twister alone?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. The man was amazing! "Are there any other abilities you have aside from turning into a black panther?" She asked.

"Yes, I can heal other people. Anyone, it is a gift that I inherited from my mother. If you are sick with a cold, I can heal you."

"Can you heal yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then you are indestructible!"

"No, the only thing that can kill us is fire and a big amount of power. Any virus or poison or sickness can be healed. Anything foreign in our body, will be pushed out."

"I see."

"So, don't worry. There are of course things that I can't heal, like certain diseases originating from this planet. I am immune for them, but those illnesses can't affect you and only those I can't heal. But don't worry, many illnesses are self-inflicted and the others, well we have all sorts of plants to help you get better."

"Ah, now I feel absolutely safe," Jack ruffled his hair, trying to get the sweat of his forehead. It was so damn hot on that planet…which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; he thought when he saw Carter take off her jacket, showing her black sleeveless shirt.

"I can even protect you from Anise, she isn't stronger than me. Far from it."

Jack was snapped out of his musing with that statement. "Don't ya wanne take some kind of revenge for your parents?"

"I always wanted to take revenge but-"

"Revenge's a bitch."

The girl gave Jack a questionable glance, clearly not getting the reference.

Sam tried to explain, "What he's trying to say is that it's not that easy taking revenge huh?"

"Yes, you are right, Sam. It is far from easy."

Kathinja seemed to ponder on that one and started walking in front of them.

Sam grinned and gazed at Jack. "Sir, you know what bitch stands for?"

"No." Came the bland answer.

"Babe In Total Control of Herself."

"Ha, Carter you bitch."

Sam chuckled, surprised he'd just said that and Jack only smiled. Oh, how he loved to make her smile.

Kathinja interrupted him, "We will rest at my home."

"Ah, rest. Now I can finally go to sleep, you don't know how long I dreamed and wished for a nice, big, soft bed. With warm blankets, soft pillows-"

"I have no beds. We'll sleep on the ground."

"Figures."

They all arrived later that evening after a whole day of making small talk and cracking jokes. Kathinja told them to place themselves around her home, which was only an open ground of two meters with some blankets. She told them to make themselves comfortable and she went off searching for food.

Sam sat down and looked at her boots. They were dirty and drenched by mud. She picked up a leaf and started to clean them by rubbing the leaf over the tip of her shoe.

She immediately stopped when she heard a strange ticking noise. She looked up to see a black panther, in attack mode standing a few meters from her. She watched in fear as she wanted to run away or call Jack, but she knew that it would only scare the animal. With no idea what to do she sat there, unmoving. And she held her breath when the animal started to move towards her. She could see the muscles move under the skin of the panther. The ticking of its nails on the stones when it neared was the only sound she could hear. The animal moved slowly, ready to attack. It was so close she could see into the animal's eyes. She knew those eyes. "Kathinja, we trusted you."

The panther didn't listen but instead jumped right at Sam. Sam saw everything happen in slow motion. The panther jumping up, nails outstretched, mouth wide open.

She heard the growl of the panther. She closed her eyes, waiting for its claws to scratch her face and throat. She then felt a faint wind blow over her, and finally she heard a shriek of a bird. She opened her eyes and turned her head.

"We'll have bird for dinner. I hope you like the taste of it."

Sam had to laugh from relief and at the sight in front of her.

Kathinja was normal again, holding a fat bird in her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I'm just relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I thought you were going to attack me."

"I would never hurt you or Jack, I thought you knew that."

"Yes off course, sorry. Speaking of Jack where is he?" Sam asked looking around, searching for her Colonel.

"He said that he needed to take a leak…whatever that means."

"It means-"

But the subject himself, who came out of the woods with a pained expression on his face, interrupted her.

She immediately went over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Never thought that I would ever miss toilet paper, so I …err."

"What?"

"I used a leaf, sort of…strange one?"

Kathinja's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Did it have the shape of a heart and had it yellow-pink flowers growing on the plant?"

"Err…yeah. Why?"

"It's poison."

"Oh, crap. Well that explains the itching part." Pointing with his thumb at his butt, he grimaced.

"I wouldn't joke about it. I knew someone who lost a tongue by eating the leaf."

"Err…I'm kind of attached to those parts. Isn't there a way to …you know…."

Kathinja nodded. "Yes, lucky for you I'm here. I'll get the anti-juice." And off she went, looking for it.

"Colonel, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get into trouble every time."

"I practice okay?"

"Thought so."

After a small silence, Kathinja emerged from the forest again with a tube made of leaves and something sticky in it.

"Here it is. You have to smear this oil over the itching parts, but only on the parts that are already red, otherwise the other clean parts are going to infect."

A huge uncomfortable silence came up. Sam eyed her Colonel. Jack stared at the leaves in his hand. "Err…"

"Sir?" Sam grinned.

"Bare with me, please. I can't see my butt from here, that's a problem."

"Can't Sam do it?"

"Right…please tell me you've got a mirror." Jack looked at Kathinja hopefully, ignoring his second in command.

"I do not have one of these mirrors."

"Of course…no mirror. So, there's no other way, huh." He asked to no one in particular but it was Sam who answered. "Nope."

"Great."

Sam turned to Jack and outstretched her hand, taking the anti-juice from his hands. "So, there's no other way huh, Colonel?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll give you your fun, but if you even think about trying to tell this to anyone I'm going to…well than I have to personally lock you into my house."

Sam pulled him down; she was getting tired of his whining.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't be such a cry-baby, Sir. Now, lay down and be quiet."

Sam stretched her legs and pulled the Colonel down by his belt, laying him on his stomach over her lap. She then loosened his belt and pulled his pants down. There was the cutest butt she ever saw with nice big red dots on it. "Well, you have a nice red polka-dotted butt."

"Do you mind, Carter, now start and let's get this over with."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam searched for a cloth in her trousers to put over her hand so that her hand wouldn't get infected too. And let the salve drip on his butt and started to massage it into his soft, red skin. She didn't miss the soft moan the Colonel made.

"Enjoying yourself, Colonel?" She was comfortable enough to make such a comment and knew that he wouldn't mind as he was loosening up and becoming more open.

"I could ask you the same thing. Isn't this against regulations?"

"Probably, now be quiet."

"I have to be quiet? Picture yourself in my place, how would you feel if I was the one rubbing your ass in with some sticky stuff?"

He turned his head when he didn't get a response from her. He looked at her red face. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He had to admit, there was something erotic about this situation. Still, you had to keep some privacy in your life.

Sam's hand emerged again with the salve and a look of triumph. She smeared salve on the cloth, "Lie still," she ordered and began rubbing the creamy substance into his skin again.

Jack nodded. This was one of the most embarrassing positions he'd ever been in.

"Finished you can do the front yourself, Sir."

Jack got up and took the oil from her, hiding himself in the forest.

Sam bowed her head and smiled to herself, yeah she had enjoyed that. In the corner of her eyes she noticed their other companion popping her a question. "Why was that so difficult?"

Oh boy. Here we again. Sam sighed and placed herself on one of the cloths and beckened Kathinja to sit with her. "Well, that was kind of intimate. Normally, people only do that when they have a serious love relationship."

"And you don't have that serious relationship?"

"No."

"You seem disappointed."

Jack was finished and returned but stopped when he heard them talking. Finding it quite interesting he settled himself on the ground, ready for Sam's answers.

"Do you wish to have a relationship with Jack?"

"Well…."

"Come on, you can tell me I won't tell Jack. Besides he's not here, your secret is safe."

Jack was surprised when he saw Kathinja look him directly in the eyes. Of course, she could feel my presence. That kid was sharp!! He laid his finger on his mouth, telling her to be silent about his whereabouts. But she only looked back at Sam; this was probably her plan. Jack made a mental note to thank Kathinja afterwards.

"Yes…but-"

"But what? Do you love him?"

"God, yes."

"And he obviously loves you."

Sam looked suspiciously at the girl in front of her.

"I can observe things, humans can't, remember?"

Sam nodded understandingly.

"Then tell me what keeps you from having a bond with him?"

"In my world a major and a colonel can't have a relationship."

"Why not?"

"Because the opinion is that working with someone to whom you have such a strong emotional attachment can change your priorities and perspective. It can cause you to make mistakes and sacrifices."

"Can't you overrule them somehow?"

"No, look Kathinja I've been through all the possibilities myself and there's no way and beside I don't even know how the colonel feels about all this."

"Hmm, what about keeping it a secret?"

"It's an option, but it's hard to do. There will never be an US if those regulations exist and besides I'm happy with what I have with Jack."

"No, you aren't, you want to have him as yours, I feel it Sam. Please, think about it and don't lie to yourself. Follow your heart, I know that the heart is the enemy of the intellect but it's the best way."

She patted her shoulder and took off to prepare the dinner.

Jack started to think. It was an option, yes. But why keep it a secret; the whole base already thought that they were together. Hell, even the General knew! And he had proven himself by doing everything he could to save Earth, even when it had meant risking Sam's life. He decided to let her see that he wanted to move on with the relationship. That time had come.

After a nice dinner, Kathinja went to search for some more food or it could have been an excuse to leave them two alone. Jack decided to have some loose conversation with Sam. He looked at her and saw her thinking. He knew what about.

"Sam what are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him. "I don't think you want to know, Sir."

"Sam, call me Jack. Sir, reminds me of the regulations and those are the last things I would like to remember right now."

Sam was surprised but knew what he meant. He wanted a conversation between her and Jack, not between her and the Colonel.

"Come to think of it…I've never called you Jack."

"Sometimes you do…only when really needed. I don't think you noticed that yourself. Even if we're off base you keep calling me Sir as if it's printed in your mind."

"No, I guess I always thought that you wouldn't appreciate it. Your major calling you with your first name is so –"

"Personal, that's why I want you to call me Jack right now."

A silence fell between them both thinking about the last thing Jack had said.

Kathinja emerged from the forest. "Okay, I have some food for tomorrow, it's getting too dark outside now. Nights come quickly here. I'm going to take guard; I don't need much sleep. I'll be over there if you need me."

They both nodded and Sam thought again about what Jack had said. Was he trying to go further with their relationship than they were? She hadn't heard him talk like that for a long time. Jack surprised her with a sudden question.

"Sam, do you see me as your CO or as your friend?"

"Both."

"That's the problem huh."

She looked up at him, he knew exactly what was bothering her. She wanted to move on with their relationship but it was as he just said - she still saw him as her CO. "Yes. And you?"

Jack had started trying to make a fire; it was getting darker all of a sudden. Nights do come quick here. She impatiently waited his answer.

A spark emitted from the two stones Jack rubbed against each other. Fire starting lightly, he looked up at her. "Every time I see you as a friend, a very good one. I stopped thinking of you as my major…a long time ago."

"Yeah, sometimes I just wish…what? Is it something I said?" Jack had snapped his head, just gazing at her.

"It's nothing." He looked back into the fire.

"No, you seem upset. What?"

"Just…your 'I just wish' sounded like…Doctor Samantha Carter."

"Oh, well we do have the exact same voice, it's normal that-"

"No, you said the exact same words as her and at the exact same tone…you never used that tone before."

"You are observant …tell me what is different in my voice than all the other times I'm talking to you?"

"I can hear, I don't know, more care."

"Of, course, she cared for you just like I do."

"Maybe…"

Sam looked at him and sat closer to Jack, touching her body with his. They both continued to stare into the fire. Sam loved the smell of burning wood. The forest. Daniel would have loved this. "You think Daniel and Teal'c went back safely?"

"I really hope so. I'm glad they made it back."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Why?"

"I know I'm telling you this rather late, but it's been bothering me for such a long time. Thanks for rescuing me from Edora."

"It was nothing, just doing my job."

"No, it wasn't. Janet told me how you went through an emotional wringer, you didn't sleep, didn't eat."

"So, she told you huh?"

"I needed to know."

"You needed to know?"

Jack turned to look at her, with a tender look searching her eyes. He slightly touched her cheek with his fingers.

Sam leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She opened them again when he pulled back his hand. She felt disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Must be the moon…s."

"Must be. They've got two you know."

"Mmm."

"It's beautiful, and then the stars. So…magical. Don't you think?…Sam?…"

"Mmm."

Sam's eyes were closed and her breathing was very shallow. Someone needed a goodnight sleep.

Jack tapped her shoulder, making her open one tired eye to look at him and patted his lap. "Get some sleep, Carter."

She was too tired to argue and curled up in a tight ball and carefully placed her head on his leg. It was softer than the hard, cold ground. She felt his hand on her shoulder, then again on her arm until it came to rest on his hip. It felt good. She felt more than safe. Cared for.

He smiled as he came up with a thought, trying to express his feelings in a song.

"Shining star in the sky, protect her and guide her.

For her heart is so pure, yet so hard to enter.

Take her on your journey to the moon.

Shining so bright just like her smile brightens my world.

Shining star bring her back to me, for I would show her the beauty and power of love."

Sam thought she would die hearing that. It was beautiful. No one had ever said something like that. He poured his soul out to her, right into her heart. She felt tears coming up. This was exactly what she had been waiting for for ages.

He saw a small smile creeping on her pretty face, knowing she had been listening.

"What?"

Sam's voice was a mere whisper. She was babbling, falling almost asleep.

"Never heard you sing…I did…row, row, row your boat…sweet."

Sam turned over to her left side, putting a hand on his leg for support of her head. She laid her head closer against him in his lap.

After a small silence, Jack heard Sam sing, he smiled at the words.

"Hit the road…Jack…you'll be coming back…no more…Jack."

Her mumbling became understandable and started to fade away.

After a few hours, Jack brushed her cheek.

"Carter, wake up."

"Huh, wha-?"

"Your turn to guard the fort."

"Oh, okay."

She moved off him and sat upright against a flat stone, while Jack laid himself down next to her on the ground.

"Night, Sam."

"Goodnight, Jack."

Jack smiled at Sam's use of Jack. He looked up at her. She was sitting upright next to him. Her long legs were stretched out next to his head. Those legs…he smiled when an idea popped into in his mind.

Sam looked at the Colonel when she heard him mumble something.

"Ah, hard ground…head hurts."

Then she saw him lay his head to another place, right next to her legs.

"Hard."

He moved again next to her hip.

"Hard."

Then she was surprised when he laid his head on her lap.

"Soft."

She smiled. She didn't mind and besides he looked so adorable when he slept.

Jack wanted to smile but refrained from it. At least she let him stay. When he dozed off, he felt her hand on his face. So softly. Gently tracing the features of his face. He wanted to reach out and catch her hand but that would spoil the sweet moment. After some time he dozed off, her hand softly caressing his cheek.

~*~

Jack woke up, the sun shining directly in his eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked the person standing over him. The figure moved to block the sun and he saw it was Sam.

"1.20."

"In the afternoon?"

"No, the sun is shining at 1.20 PM."

Jack heard the sarcastic tone in Sam's voice, but she was right, it was a rather stupid question. He groaned when he felt his butt start itching again. He was glad that it didn't hurt any more…somewhere else."

"Still itching, huh?"

"Ya, think?"

Sam threw her hands up in a don't-shoot-me gesture. She started to walk away.

Jack first saw a pair of long legs move over him, the second thing he saw was the damn sun again, blinding him.

He heard Sam talk to Kathinja, it seemed that they had a very relaxing conversation, heard by their laughter. He loved Sam's laugh.

Speaking of Sam, why did he still smell her perfume? And why was it still soft under his head?

He got his answer when he got up and looked down where his head had been laying. No wonder it was still soft. Sam had somehow gotten up without waking him and she had taken her jacket off and had placed it carefully under his head. Got to love her! He stretched himself and walked to the women.

"Slept well?" Kathinja asked him with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah." He said while he draped Sam's jacket over her shoulders.

She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome."

Kathinja grinned at the memory of the two, yesterday. Jack sleeping with his head on her lap, and Sam gently caressing his face with a look of…yeah what was that twinkle in her eyes?

Kathinja let the subject drop, she would ask Sam later. "Err, I don't want to be nagging or something but it's your turn to get us some food. It's just that if I'm hurt you'll know where to find food."

"And what do we have to do?"

"Easy, just go fishing at the lake over there, there are many lakes here on the planet."

Sam started to get up, but Jack stopped her. "Sorry, but now it's my turn to let you all see my fantastic surviving instinct. My ego needs a little boosting right now. You can thank me later."

After twenty minutes.

SPLASH

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

SQUACH, SQUACH, SQUISH, SPLATCH, SQUICH, PSHT

"It isn't going well, huh?" said Sam, when she turned her head and immediately burst into laughter.

There he was, her Colonel, as soaked as she had never seen him.

"Ya think?!"

"Sorry, Sir. It's just that you look…"

"Watery." Came Kathinja's serious response.

Sam couldn't hold it any longer and tears ran freely down her cheeks as she was holding her sides. "Yeah, but soaked would be more fitting…ha-ha-ha." She brushed her tears of joy away and looked seriously at the miserable Colonel. "Ahem …sorry."

"Look, Kathinja. I tried but those fish are too damn fast…I quit. Move over Carter."

"Join the club."

"This is how I do it. Watch and learn." Kathinja morphed into the black panther.

"Hey, that's cheating."

After dinner they continued their journey to the Gate.

"I'm curious, what do you call your clothing?"

"It's called BDU's."

Kathinja frowned at him.

"Battle Dress Uniform."

"Weird dress you're wearing."

"It's not a dress."

"But you just said."

"I didn't invent the names, the guys of…SAM?"

Jack caught Sam in his arms just before she hit the ground. He carefully laid her down, immediately felt for her pulse but couldn't find it. Oh, God, this isn't happening.

"The poison is setting in. She probably got it from the prison."

"Oh, God. No!"

Jack checked for her pulse…none. He ripped open her jacket and pressed his two hands on her chest, feeling the soft fabric of her black shirt beneath them. He pressed. One – two – three. His hands trembled as he put them around her mouth, pressing his lips to hers and started to breath life in her.

Kathinja saw him doing this time after time. It didn't help; maybe there was a way.

"You can still save her."

"No, I did all I could. She's…god…why? Why do you take everyone I love away from me?"

"So, you do love her?"

"Oh, yes. More than anything, more than my own life."

"Then don't worry, you can still save her!"

"But how? Her heart…it…stopped." Jack couldn't help it any more and tears started to water his eyes. A single tear landed on Sam's pale face.

"I'm going to bring you in what we call 'Sha'eromona'. It's-"

"I don't care what it is, just do it…please."

Kathinja saw the desperation in his eyes.

"You could die."

"I don't care. Kathinja, I love her."

"Place one hand on her heart, the other on yours. I will make the connection between the two hearts. She'll follow yours if your love and hers is strong enough, you'll both survive, the change of rhythm will save her."

"Jack…" Kathinja looked at him and saw how lost he was. "Now, concentrate on your heartbeat and try to touch her soul, reach out to her with your own soul until you can feel her. The feelings you'll feel will be overwhelming so don't be alarmed."

Jack nodded and started to concentrate but how was he going to touch her soul? He started to think about all the good things he and Sam had had. All the love he had felt on those moments. He remembered last night. He thought about Sam's soft hands caressing his cheek. Oh, his love was getting deeper and deeper. Suddenly he felt his heart beat faster and faster. It was getting harder to breath. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt a tingling feeling through his whole body. Something in him was…it was feeling wonderful. That feeling was getting his whole attention that he was forgetting to breathe.

"Jack, easy. Try to breathe…Sam if you can hear me, please. Don't hide, don't fear. Show him your love or you'll both die."

Jack was feeling more pain now. He couldn't breath any more, he felt like suffocating. Inwardly his heart screamed out to Sam. His heart, his love…his soul. He inhaled sharply, his fingers feeling hot on her bare skin, when he felt Sam respond to him. Previously forgotten images came into his mind; images sent by Sam. He was receiving her memories of him; could see when she had felt love for him.

His chest was aching from the feeling that he was burning up inside, and he knew that this was the moment that it would end and he would slide after her into blissful oblivion. And then suddenly, as if oblivion had decided that it didn't want him after all, the pain faded away and only that feeling of serenity, of utter love and awe was left behind. It was so powerful, and yet humbling, and he knew he was touching her soul.

"Oh, my god! Wow."

"It's working, come on girl…pick up the beat, follow his heart. Yes, you did it, Jack. You did it."

Jack opened his eyes as he heard Sam take a deep intake of breath.

"Sam!" Jack yelled totally overjoyed.

"It's okay…she's resting. It took a lot out of her to reach out to you. I never saw someone so strong, she must really love you, very deeply."

Jack took away his hand and pulled Sam on to his lap, cradling her against him and started rocking them both. Tears now ran freely over his cheeks as he felt the joy. He felt how it was to lose her and he never ever wanted to feel that again. He had felt her love and he had seen his love for her more clearly. To hell with regulations.

Kathinja walked away, giving the couple some privacy.

Sam awakened, feeling arms around her. She looked up at Jack and saw the tears on his face. She smiled and brushed them away. "I felt you," she said, and she couldn't hold back the tears any more. She cried while looking in his eyes. "No one ever gave me so much love. It was incredible-"

And she wanted to say much more but Jack silenced her by pressing his mouth to hers in a warm, gentle kiss. Somehow it was the most erotic kiss she ever experienced. So warm, so gentle yet so erotic. "I was scared to lose you again." He whispered his voice trembling with emotion. "I couldn't let you go. I couldn't say it…that I love you. I was scared that you might hate me."

"I could never hate you." She smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Letting Jack hug her and cradle her.

"I felt your soul, Sam."

"I know, it was strange yet so beautiful. I wanted to reach to you but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you that I was still with you, but I was afraid to express my feelings and when I heard Kathinja say that you might die. I couldn't let that happen, and when I saw and felt your soul...I let mine out to search for you." She stopped when she saw Kathinja wave at them.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

She didn't get a reaction because they were so wrapped up in each other but she didn't mind.

Sam snuggled herself against his shoulder again.

"I have the feeling like we are all alone on this planet."

Jack smiled and pulled her closer against him. He kissed her, a long sweet kiss.

Sam closed her eyes. Every time she was kissing him it felt like the first time. So magical, so warm and sweet.

He broke the kiss to get air that he desperately needed.

Sam bowed her head backwards and gave him a lovable look. "Jack." She whispered.

That one little word, told Jack everything. Everything his mind, soul and heart needed to know.

Sam pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed. Jack held her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Sam looked at him. "I love you."

Jack smiled at her, feeling his heart melt again. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her nose. He softly stroked her hair with his hand and looked up to the starry night. "Sweet."

Sam looked up also, enjoying the feeling of being here.

Jack smiled when he saw the stars reflect in her beautiful blue eyes and was yet again amazed.

His smile brightened when she had felt his gaze and had returned the smile. She pulled out of his embrace and stood up. She reached down with a smile and gave his nose a slight peck with her index finger. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Jack stretched himself and took her left hand, automatically intertwining their fingers.

They slowly walked over the grass, enjoying each other's presence. They stopped at a lake and both watched the magical reflection of the moons in the water.

"I love you, Samantha." Jack said in her ear, squeezing her hand.

Sam laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Love you too, always."

Jack placed his head against hers and brushed her hand with his thumb

Sam's heart was going in overdrive. Her whole body was tingling. She was so happy she wanted to sing; to fly away high above the forest, above the lake, and floating in the black starry sky before falling back right into Jack's arms.

Jack smiled at her, seeing how relaxed and happy Sam was. She looked as happy as he felt.

Sam smiled back at Jack as he pulled her closer, bending his head, giving her a sweet kiss; pressing his lips lightly against hers. He trailed a few kisses from her mouth, over her cheek, on top of her nose to her left ear ending on her forehead. While pulling her on to his lap he brought up one of his hands and traced the outlines of her face with his index finger, looking at her with so much love. He put his arms loosely around her waist.

Sam snuggled close against him, laying her head against his chest as he pulled his arms more tightly around her. She started thinking; was this forever or just for on this planet until we're at the SGC again? She hoped the first; she really didn't want this to end. The first years she was scared that she or Jack would risk their careers, but now she thought otherwise. Since she had met Doctor Carter it all changed. Her twin had shown her that is was possible. Oh, why was this so hard? She sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?"

Sam heard Jack's concern.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Us, regulations and Doctor Samantha Carter."

"Oh, Sam we have many possibilities and opportunities. We'll work something out. Trust me."

"I trust you. So WE will still last if we arrive at the SGC?"

"Yes, of course. I want to explore what's between us; I want to take US further. Little by little, taking it slowly. And we'll see where it goes."

"Married, big house and two children; a boy Charlie and a girl Janet."

Jack's eyes watered and he smiled at her, touched by her statement and her wanting to use Charlie. "You want to-"

"Yes, Jack. Little by little."

She kissed him and they both fell in to a peaceful sleep, cuddled together, under the watchful eye of Kathinja who had a twinkle in her eyes and a smile that almost split her face in two.

--- That morning ---

"What kind of boy were you when you were a teenager?"

Jack grinned, looking at Sam both laying in the grass against a tree.

"I was an ass, hanging out with the big boys, breaking the rules."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Mmm, you wouldn't have liked me back then."

"Maybe"

"Why did you ask?"

"I'm just trying to picture you when you were young."

"As handsome as I am now."

"Show-off."

Jack put his head on her lap and looked up at her. "Always."

Kathinja was sitting alone by the lake, silently crying. Finally she had met two nice people, and she felt that she wasn't alone any more. But they would leave today and she would be alone again, like she had been after her mother died.

God, mother, her cry, that horrible cry. She started to remember the whole thing again.

The mixed smells of burned wood and death; the sounds of screaming, people praying, crying for their lives. And she had run away because she was a coward.

Tears now ran freely down her cheeks landing in the water of the lake, creating small rings.

"Kathinja? I searched everywhere, we were worried about…what's wrong?"

Sam place herself next to Kathinja.

"I'm a coward."

"No, you're not."

"Then why did I run away? Why did I lose my mother…why me?"

"Those were, the same questions I asked when my mother died. But that's fate. It happened and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Sam, you really have to go?"

"Yes, our friends are worried and are waiting for us."

"I just want…I don't know what I want anymore…I…"

Kathinja turned her head away from Sam, not wanting her to see her so weak.

But Sam wasn't so easy to ignore and she wanted to comfort Kathinja. But how do you comfort a person who has never had any intimate physical contact or felt love?

She decided what was best and pulled Kathinja against her enveloping her with her arms. She felt Kathinja trying to squeeze out, frightened like an animal. "Shh, it's okay."

Kathinja cried harder. Sam crushed Kathinja against her, rubbing her back.

Kathinja surprised Sam by a sudden question. "I feel strange, I feel so weird, warm inside."

Sam smiled and brushed the tears away from Kathinja's face." That's love you're feeling."

"It feels…strange but it feels so nice. Is it the same thing you feel for Jack?"

"No, honey, the love I feel for Jack is special and for Jack alone. It is much stronger and deeper than the love I have for you or anyone else. I give my friendship, care and love. But I give Jack my love, heart and soul."

"And your mind?"

"That belongs to me. I don't think Jack would understand any of it, though."

The girls laughed. But what they didn't know was that Jack was watching them from behind and had heard the entire conversation. He watched Kathinja move away and head back to camp. His gaze fell on Sam who was now standing facing the lake. Jack stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck from behind.

Sam leaned against his chest, tilting her neck to give Jack more access. "So, what do you think about Kathinja's question?"

"Huh?"

"The question she just asked me."

"You knew I was there all the time?"

"Yeah, I've felt it…since we had that connection…. It may sound strange but I can really sense you."

"Oh so much for surprise attacks, huh?"

Sam smiled at him but as sadness dawned upon her, her smile faded away. "Jack I don't want to leave her behind."

"Yeah me neither, let's take her with us."

"That would be great but do you think the General will let her stay?"

"Why not? She did save your life and besides she could help us when we go on missions, she can heal us. Or she could provide some help to Janet and we would give all the love she needs."

"But what can she do on the base? She is unfamiliar with everything and everyone."

"She and Teal'c could learn about Earth together and she can stay at Janet's with Cassie or at our place on the weekends."

"Our place, Jack?"

"Did I say our? Well I thought-"

"I like the way your mind works, Jack O'Neill."

Sam turned and kissed Jack. "Let's go camper, and tell Kathinja the good news."

After hours and hours walking and chatting, they arrived at the other Gate and dialed home. Needless to say they had a huge welcoming back party. There were a lot of hugs involved and were all sent to the infirmary where Janet was amazed by Kathinja.

General Hammond even insisted that Kathinja would stay on the base after she assured him she could control her "magic".

--- Later that evening ---

Jack knocked down the little living room table, trying to run to the ringing phone.

"O'Neill. Oh, hi Daniel. Sam? Err…she's not here. Why do you think she would be here…nope not here…dunno where."

"Jack, honey, get your cute little butt in the shower."

"Err…"

Daniel laughed; his speculations on what had happened on the planet were now confirmed. He was happy for them and he couldn't wait to tell Janet. "Don't worry…I'm just calling to tell you that there's a party tonight at 20.00 at the town park, well I'll leave you alone, I think you're going to need that cold shower. Bye"

At the party, Sam fiddled with her glass and stared into the purple red punch. The music blared out of the speakers. It was the General's idea to set up a party for the rescue of Jack and her and for the arrival of a new SG-1 team member. She smiled at herself when she looked around and saw all her friends laughing and enjoying themselves. Her gaze roomed the park until she spotted Jack, standing next the General and talking to Kathinja who was practically jumping up and down because of everything that went on.

She wished that her mother were still alive so she could meet Jack. She would have liked him. God, did she miss her mother.

"Hey, you look sad," said a cheerful voice.

Sam looked up and saw Jack standing beside her. He gave her a wink. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. Jack took her hand in his and pulled her with him. He pulled her through the crowd, in the direction of the park. She heard people laugh mixed with the loud music.

Jack stopped when they had gotten through the crowd and were now alone. He sat on a bench, pulling her down with him.

The music became distant and the voice of their DJ, Lt. Johnson, echoed distantly as he announced the newest songs.

Jack turned to her. "So, why the sad face?"

Sam sighed and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I miss my mom. I wish she could be here to meet you."

Jack took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I know, Sam. I know how hard it is."

"Your mom?"

Jack looked up at the sky and snorted. "She loved herself more than me…and her money…those are one of the reasons why I find it so hard to express my feelings."

Jack and Sam looked up when a sound startled them. Kathinja walked to them with a plate in her hand. "It's great here! Teal'c is going to sing later, don't miss it!"

Kathinja started to walk back to the party but then turned. "Thank you, you don't know what this means to me."

"Welcome to the family, Kathinja. We're glad that you're with us. Now go, Cassie's calling you."

Kathinja grinned and ran back to Cassie.

Sam saw them both dance with Daniel and Janet. She looked up at Jack and together they walked to the party, but then suddenly Sam remembered something. "What did the doctor say?"

Jack looked confused at her. "About what?"

"Well, your butt and the other parts…"

"Oh…that. Well, nothing."

"I can see you're lying, Jack. What is it? Is it that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, tell me."

"He forbid me to do any hard work for those parts…"

Sam laughed at him. "Poor you, so no-"

"Ah huh."

"Well, I'll smear it all in when we get home…everything."

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry after all…."

Jack grinned as he pulled her away from the party in the direction of her home.

Sam and Jack's laughs were heard from miles away.

THE END. Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
